1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the disclosure relate in general to the field of computers and similar technologies, and in particular to software utilized in this field. Still more particularly, it relates to initiating a session in a virtual world.
2. Description of the Related Art
An instant messaging system (IMS) provides a simple way to exchange real-time, text-based messages between users who are connected to on-line or electronic networking environments such as the Internet, intranets, and extranets. These systems, which have gained popularity due to their simplicity and ease of use, allow users to extend invitations to other users to exchange messages with multiple participants. However, IMS sessions are generally text-based, which can limit their effectiveness. As a result, there are cases when an instant messaging session is not the ideal environment for interaction between users and it would be preferable to provide an alternative.
Accordingly, the use of virtual worlds, which are typically graphically-oriented, have gained popularity in recent years as a new medium for instruction, collaboration, and transactional exchanges. In general, a virtual world, which is sometimes referred to as a metaverse, is a computer-based simulated environment intended for its users to inhabit and interact via avatars. An avatar, as typically implemented, is an electronic representation of a user, such as a two-dimensional icon or a three-dimensional, animated figure. Within a virtual world, avatars interact with each other much as their human counterparts do in the real world.
As such, there are times when a virtual world session is better suited for the needs at hand than an IMS session. Sometimes, this realization occurs during an IMS session. However, shifting from an IMS session to a virtual world session can prove to be challenging. As an example, IMS messages need to be exchanged between IMS session participants to determine whether each IMS session participant has a user identifier registered with a virtual world, and if they do, which one. Then agreement has to be reached regarding not just which virtual world to use, but the preferred location to meet within the virtual world once it is selected. Once agreement is reached, each IMS user then has to log out of the IMS session and then log into the virtual world session and be able to identify themselves through their respective avatars. As another example, the launching of a virtual world client may preclude the concurrent use of an IMS client, further complicating communication while initiating the virtual world session. As yet another example, the absence of integration between an IMS application and a virtual world application may preclude the transfer of IMS session histories and transcripts, along with their associated characteristics and attributes, to a virtual world session. In view of the foregoing, it would be advantageous to be able to initiate a virtual world session with other IMS users as a result of an instant messaging system (IMS) session.